


Stuck In Heaven With The Devil In You

by missedcall



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Crossdressing, Daddy Kink, M/M, Spanking, actually probably more like the over usage of the words daddy and baby, pining ish i guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-21
Updated: 2014-08-21
Packaged: 2018-02-12 03:15:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2093634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missedcall/pseuds/missedcall
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis likes a little fun every now and again or you know what how about every single damn dirty night of his life and Harry has a tendency to say whatever a lot. Whatever.</p><p>Or</p><p>Louis gets around a lot and Harry kinda just <em>w<em></em></em><strike>anks</strike><em>ishes<em></em></em> from a distance.</p><p>(Based off prompt)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stuck In Heaven With The Devil In You

**Author's Note:**

> Title taken from Diary by Ed Sheeran. (Love my Ed)
> 
>   [Prompt:](http://bottomlouisprompts.tumblr.com/post/91302419107/harry-and-louis-are-roommates-and-louis-is-always) _Harry and Louis are roommates and Louis is always teasing Harry by walking around in lacy panties and thongs and sweaters and nothing else and bring home a guy every night to fuck him while Harry is home just so Harry can hear him scream and moan. One day Harry decides he's tired of his left hand so as soon as Louis walks through the door of their flat he fucks him ~~up against the wall~~._  
>  (the wall part is nonexistent)
> 
>    
> I was going to post this on a later date to make up for my fic absence but I figured, well I just figured. I killed my laptop battery on this story :((( (I wrote it in front of my mom lol cheers)
> 
>  This was only supposed to be like 2k words
> 
> **Not yet beta'd**

It's been going on for a while now, this teasing of lace and bum and big baggy sweatshirts that leave only his teasingly tan legs on view (not to mention the countless men he brings around) and tonight is no different whatsoever. 

Harry's lying on the couch having a proper cup of tea and some biscuits when the front door slams open and Louis stumbles in backward with yet another man macking on his lips disgustingly loud. Louis' smiling against the heated touch, his eyes squinted and forming those little crinkles of happiness they always do when he smiles a genuine smile. And Louis' pulling back now, playing with the collar of the mystery man's shirt and whispering something teasingly at him, his smile still greatly intact. 

Harry clears his throat, eyes remaining on the telly screen. 

Louis looks over curiously as if just remembering that he had a flat mate. "Harry!" He chirps stupidly. He's not drunk, only buzzing and Harry can tell. Whatever. He giggles softly, his eyes all squinty at the sides again as pushes softly at the man's face, nipping and licking all over the side of his neck. Louis whispers softly for him to stop and—nope, Harry doesn't hear the whine the man gives, begging for Louis to take him upstairs as he lists all the things he promises to do to him if he does. Nope not at all. Harry also doesn't feel the need to stick a finger down his throat and bathe in scalding water until he feels clean again. Nope, not at all. 

"Harry, _this_ is—er," Louis pauses, giggling to himself. "Why, it seems I've forgotten your name, would you mind tell him mate?"

"Robert." The man says flatly and drunkenly, starry eyes leaving Louis to glare over at the person who has further more halted all the naughty activities he really would have liked to have gotten to by now. It's not the first time and Harry's rather used to the rude stares he's often given, so he simply gives a small wave of his hand in both dismissal and the fact that he doesn't really care as the next day Louis will probably bring home another man by the name of Albert or Roberto or something. (Okay probably not since those are rather Spanish names but, really.) His eyes never leave the telly. _  
_

The next hour or so is filled with moans and shouts and giggles and screams and really Harry considers congratulating the guy for lasting so long. Most men in a bed with Louis never last more than a good fifteen minutes if they're lucky. Harry listens to him complain a lot. Sometimes Louis even likes to be a tease, make them wait for an hour or two and leave them tied up in the bedroom to come out and have a cuppa with Harry. Minx he is, and a right tease at that. Really he should consider doing it for a living. Pay off uni. Harry almost feels bad for the men that Louis brings back, but then he thinks about it and—eh, fuck them. (Then he sadly reminds himself that, well, Louis already has.)

Harry sighs when the short lived silence (minus the telly) is over and they go back to doing whatever it was they were doing before and retires to his bedroom to take a bath. A shower. A long shower. A long shower that—when he's finished doing the yoo-hoo—he sighs and comes out of with hunched shoulders and sick shame on his face. Whatever.

The man—Roberto or whatever (Robert, Harry knows that)—is leaving when Harry exits his room, running a towel lazily over his damp hair as he looks at the two with _slight_ new found interest, stepping down the stairs in his slippers and robe as Louis kisses him goodbye, smiling all squintily and such. (Harry likes to make up words that describe Louis okay.) Louis shuts the door and rests his back against it when Robert's left, gazing up at the ceiling and staring in bliss. Harry almost looks around for the cameras that film this sitcom that is his life.

Louis looks over at Harry, eyes mischievous and smile cocky. Yeah. He knows what Harry was doing in the shower. What Harry is  _always_ doing in the shower. "Cuppa?" he asks casually.

Harry sighs and gives a soft laugh. "Yeah, all right."

                                                                                                      — 

So this goes on for another week or two, Louis prancing about in skimpy cloth (what he wears can hardly be considered _clothing_ ) and meeting guys at the door in said  _cloth_ with happy smiles or dragging them in in more or less proper clothing for wearing outdoors and smiling at their obvious handsy behavior just as he does every other day of the year as Harry sits passively on the sofa watching Netflix or something. Now that he thinks about it, Louis probably thinks he's depressed. He doesn't blame him now, for not taking the slightest bit of interest in him. He wouldn't either.

"Do you still like him, then?" Harry can hear the other boy's munching through the phone as he speaks with a full mouth.

Harry sighs. He hadn't even realized that he had a crush for his flat mate until Niall pointed it out six months ago. Yeah,  _six months_ ago. Since then Niall's always been his go to person to talk to when concerning Louis and his emotions for him. And every other aspect of his life. Harry really needs to get out more. "Yeah." He says, eyes closed as he leans his head against his hand, his tea gone cold. Louis walks in then and Harry startles up.

"Yeah, uh, listen Niall I'm gonna have to call you back. Yeah alright, love you too." And Harry ends the call with Niall cursing something much too undecipherable on the other end of the line, taking a sip of his tea and cringing as the cold liquid goes down. 

"Niall?" Louis asks curiously, coming around on the other end of the table and stealing Harry's cup for a sip. He cringes too.

"Yeah."

"Said he loves you?" Louis' trying to act casual, he knows Niall but only just. Harry doesn't see through it.

"Hates me actually." Louis cocks his eyebrow and Harry waves him off. "Just banter. I hung up on him, hates that, he does."

Louis gives a light nod and entertains the biscuit at his lips, crumbs gathering at the corners of his mouth as he takes a bite. He's looking at the other biscuits on the plate and Harry really wants to wipe the crumbs off of Louis' mouth with his thumb and eat them. And okay maybe that's a bit weird, but it's _Louis._   

He shoves the rest of the biscuit in his mouth, crunching loudly and swallowing thickly before splaying his hands on the tabletop and standing up. "Right," he says, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand, "Well I'm going out tonight."

"As every night." Harry mumbles lowly, eyes on his tea as he pokes at the cool liquid and watches it ripple.

"Sorry?"

Harry looks up. "Nothing, go on." 

"Right, well I was just going to ask if you wanted to tag along. You're inside all day I just assume it gets lonely." 

Harry laughs lightly and waves him off. "Only lonely till you come home. You and your new bloke of course." And Harry might be a little bitter but he's only just woken up and his tea is cold I mean really it's as if the world is at its end. He sighs. "I'm fine, thanks. You go on and have your fun, don't worry about me."

"Yeah, alright." He says. "Well I'm just gonna bathe, maybe after we can watch a film?"

Harry smiles faintly. "Got 'em all on Netflix." Louis gives a light chuckle and walks back up to him room. Harry tries not to stare but Louis in lace is just a damn sin and Louis in lace that's only  _barely_ showing is just downright teasing. And also Harry's pretty sure Louis' wearing his jumper—more or less on purpose.

"Put some sweats on, yeah? Wanna cuddle when I get out." Louis says once he's at the top of the stairs and yeah Harry's kinda hard.

                                                                                                      —

When Louis gets out of the shower about an hour later Harry is in the requested sweatpants, already laying on the sofa catching up on his Netflix shows. He stumbled with the remote when Louis first made his way into the room in a t-shirt and panties.

"I, uh—what do you want to watch?" Harry had stuttered, trying to keep his eyes from wandering. He was lying longways along the couch, half sitting up so he could address Louis, but Louis only gave a small laugh and flicked his damp fringe to the side before leaning in on the couch. 

"Budge over." He said before cuddling himself into Harry's body like perfect spoons. Harry's heart was erratic. 

In the end they ended up watching  _Pretty Woman_ with Julia Roberts who Louis claimed to absolutely  _love_ and Harry was alright with it because, come on, that movie is a  _classic_. Plus it's  _Julia Roberts_. Come on, now. Richard Gere wasn't all that bad either, made some pretty spectacular romcoms in Harry's opinion. But, as excited as Harry was to watch the film—cuddling with _Louis_ no less—he ended up falling asleep embarrassingly quickly, fighting the droop in his eyes until he couldn't anymore, head falling from his palm to Louis' shoulder. Louis was alright with it.

When Harry wakes up again he's alone and the sheet they were cuddling under is cold and rumpled where Louis was. Harry's heart kind of drops, but it's not as if Harry's not used to it—he is. Louis always breaks his heart—whether purposely or not it's completely unrelenting. Whatever. He's used to it. Harry reaches for his phone on the coffee table, laying back and opening the message Niall sent him.

_Do something about it, knob._

Harry sighs. He knows Niall is right, he really needs to do something. Maybe he should move out, that would solve his problems. Before Harry has a chance to Google cheap flats in whatever city it is they live in—damn, Harry really needs to get out—Louis' at the door, bag strapped over his shoulder as he searches for his keys or phone or something. 

"Louis?" 

Louis looks up, surprised. "Harry, I thought you were asleep. I was just heading out." He says almost as if he feels bad. Harry shakes his head. 

"Hey, um Louis, I was wondering, could we, uh, talk?" Harry stutters along. He really doesn't know how he managed it. 

Louis gives a lopsided frown. "Could it wait till later? 'M 'sposed to meet Zayn up for drinks and I'm already running late."

Harry nods. "Yeah, alright." Louis smiles gratefully before bidding Harry goodbye and heading out the door. Harry really hates himself. Okay, no he doesn't, but he does feel really bad about himself. Why'd it have to be  _Louis_ of all people? The one person Harry didn't even have a sliver of a chance with. (Along with many others Harry has no chance with, he sadly reminds himself, but, you know, whatever.)

_No can do, buggeroo_

Harry replies and, yeah Harry's pretty damn lame.  _W h a t e v e r._ Harry sighs and pulls out his laptop. If he's going to be lonely for the next few hours...

                                                                                                      —

Louis had a good time with Zayn till half past nine when he said he needed to get back to his missus. Lame-o. (Louis' cool, he can say things like that.) Either way the night was good, when Zayn left he was bummed, but then some bloke on the other end of the bar bought him his favorite fruity drink and all was good with the world again. Louis accepted it gratefully, teasing the tip of the straw and sipping as he eyed and winked a thank you to the man who bought it for him.

Long story short, Louis finished his drink and gave a few teasing hip-swivel dance moves on the disco lit floor and it really didn't take long for the man to grind on his behind (again, cool) and offer to pay cab fare if Louis fancied getting out of there. Louis did. It was a bit difficult making it up the steps and kissing heavily until his flat on the second floor, and this guy was definitely much more handsy than any guy he'd met before. Louis liked that. They made it safely, though, Louis giggling and fumbling with his keys as he tried to get them into the flat. 

Getting distracted by the guy and turning around to push his face away, Louis was giggled and told him to stop so he could get them in. He replied that his opposition wasn't all that convincing and he really wouldn't mind getting in  _Louis_  right out there. Before Louis could reply the door swung open revealing a panting, wide-eyed Harry with blown pupils and sex hair. Might also mention he was shirtless and pant-less judging by the low hang of his sweats. Yeah, might definitely mention. For sure. One hundred percent.  _Yes_. All three men are frozen on the spot, Louis looking at Harry shocked and kind of really with a lot of lust, the bloke looking up from Louis' neck in surprise, and Harry just looking at them. Together. About to get it on in the hall. 

Harry clears his throat. "Er, Louis." He greets awkwardly. "Uh, yeah. Sorry bloke, gotta go." Harry says, grabbing Louis' wrist and pulling him in, closing the door on the protesting bloke. Harry meets Louis' shocked eyes and he stares at him speechlessly, his mouth slightly open. He moves to say something but thinks it over and pulls the door open just enough to stick his head out.

"Er, have a nice night."

When he pulls back in Louis' still staring up at him speechlessly. Harry doesn't say anything. 

"Uh, Harry," He tries, but before he can say anymore Harry's crashed his lips awkwardly onto Louis', one hand at the side of his face and the other on his hip. Louis' not resistant and kisses back after a moment of shock with tongue and all and Harry probably gets a little too excited, pushing his lips harder against Louis' in an attempt to get closer. Unfortunately Harry did happen to get a little too excited and the back of Louis' head strikes the wall pretty hard. Harry pulls away looking at Louis filled with worry.

"Oh my god, Louis, are you alright?" Louis' hand is holding the back of his head and he cringes a little at the pain but waves Harry off. 

"'M fine, really, but don't quit kissing me, yeah? Quite liked it." Harry looks at him speechlessly with wide, shocked eyes. Louis smirks. "Well go on then." He says, wrapping his arms around Harry's waist with a tempting smirk on his lips. "Kiss me." He purrs and Harry's eyes almost roll back as he leans in and smashes their lips together again—though this time not as aggressively as before, cautious of Louis' head and the wall behind it.

Harry pulls away panting when he needs a breath again. "Tried to wank when you were gone." Harry admits through pants, eyes never leaving Louis'.

Louis smirks. "Oh yeah? And how'd that go."

Harry kisses him again, moaning before pulling away. "Couldn't stop thinking 'bout you."

"D'ya have a good wank, then?" Harry shakes his head soundlessly. 

"Couldn't stop thinking 'bout _fucking_ you."

"Well now you have me, Styles, what are you going to do about it?" Louis says, his fingers crawling up the sides of his abdomen. 

"What do you think?" Harry smiles, leaning in and kissing Louis again in a clash of teeth, tongue and lips. "'M gonna take you, if you let me." He says pulling away.

Louis rolls his eyes and pulls Harry in again. "Shut up and do it, yeah?" 

Harry bites his lip and leans in again, smacking lips with Louis excitedly. It's a messy kiss, but it's good, fun, and Harry can't get enough of it. He wraps his arms around Louis' waist, pulling his body into his own as close as he can, stepping back and leaning into the kiss until Louis' back was arched and he was clinging onto Harry for his balance, laughing through the kiss. Harry's heart flutters at the sound and his smile can't get any bigger when he hears it, biting Louis' bottom lip lightly before soothing it over with his tongue. Harry pulls away.

"Why don't we take this upstairs, yeah?" Louis bites his lip and nods.

"'Ve got lube in my bedroom." He says feigning innocence. Harry looks at him strangely. 

"What? And you think I haven't?" Louis laughs and rolls his eyes. 

"Well we'll see who gets there first, then?"

Harry's eyebrow quirks. "Is that a double innuendo?" Louis only winks, biting his lip and squirming out from Harry's arms to run up the steps to his bedroom. 

Harry just watches him go, an adoring smile on his face and a little twinkle in his eye and he's pretty sure he's never felt happier in his life—this moment is definitely not just  _whatever_. He follows him after a moment, gripping the railing for balance as he bounds up excitedly. He's looking at the floor when he enters Louis' room, excited grin on his features as his gaze flicks up and meets Louis' seductive one. Louis is looking at Harry with clouded eyes, his head tilted and fringe falling in a properly disheveled manner—sex hair, Harry would describe it. He's got his thumbs hooked on the loops of his skinnies and he's watching Harry watch him before he turns around and drops his jeans, bending over slowly to pull them down his legs.

Once they're off he kicks them to the side, walking forward and peeling the sweater he was wearing off and tossing it on the floor as well. Harry's frozen on the spot, mouth dry and eyes wide as he watches Louis saunter about in yet another pair of his lace panties. Harry's seen most of Louis' lace collection—Louis likes to show off a bit—and he's pretty sure he's never seen this particular piece of cloth before. Most certainly not on Louis. But, they look familiar. 

It's a light lace, pretty and soft looking—it reminds Harry of the apparent softness a woman is told to possess, feminine. (He wouldn't really know.) It's very Louis like, actually. Feminine but only just so and fitting perfectly. It's a light, pretty blue with a slight brightness to it. Harry never really quite realized how tan Louis is, but the blue of the lace against his skin made it all the more apparent. And that's when Harry realizes the familiarity of it. He gulps.

"I hope you don't mind," Louis says, bending over the other end of the bed and watching Harry with his head propped on his hand, elbow on the bed to hold him up. "But I saw this in your bedroom and I just  _had_ to have it." Louis pouts, looking at Harry with his best puppy eyes.

"Guess you'll have to spank me." 

So Harry doesn't get out much. He stays inside most of the time, watching Netflix or doing some other pathetic thing like playing Scrabble by himself or, you know, wanking. The whole time trying to keep his mind off of Louis of course. But, as Harry is somewhat a normal human being, he has to get out at some point. Those days usually go alright, Harry's pretty awkward as it is so he kind of just walks around trying to seem normal but really just wanting to get back home and under the covers for an extra-long reintroduction of Netflix and life at home. Does Harry have a significant other in his life? Yes. Her name is Netflix. Nothing serious, though, Harry's already had his eye on someone for much too long of a time. He and Netflix are tight though, never doubt that. 

So it's safe to say that every time Harry goes out he sees something that reminds him of Louis (everything) and convinces himself to buy it because he's already out anyway and this whole ordeal is sad anyway so might as well get something out of it. Those were last month's sad purchase, the knickers. Louis had bent over outside the door to pick up the mail in one of those damn thongs of his and Harry really needed to get out before he got a boner he would have to try and hide the rest of the day. Or wank off shamefully. Either way Harry didn't want that today. He had called up Niall to come walk around the mall with him, but half way through he had to leave, explaining he had this thing he had to go to and it was really important and no time to explain. (His fuck buddy called.) Everyone in Harry's life was getting laid consistently except him and that was kind of sad but Harry knocked off that thought when he spotted a pair of blue knickers that looked a mighty lot like the color of Louis' eyes. Harry instantly regretted the purchase but kept them anyway, threw them somewhere in one of his drawers and forgot about them just like everything else he purchased because of Louis. (Whatever.)

It only takes Harry a second or two to process which of course goes straight to his dick and he's almost instantly hard that it hurts. Still, his eyes are wide and he can't move, but even if he could he's not even sure what he would do. 

Louis pouts further. "I'm sorry,  _daddy._ " And yeah Harry definitely thinks Louis should do this for a living. "Were you planning on wearing them?" Harry shakes his head.

"I'm just a really bad boy," Louis says, sticking his butt further in the air until he's looking up at Harry with his cheek on the mattress. "You're all I ever think about when I'm with those other guys. I just wish I could have you, they're never that good anyway."

"Louis—"

"Baby." Louis cuts him off.

"Er— _baby_ , would you get on the bed for me, please?" Louis' face brightens up with that stupid smile of his and Harry doesn't know how but he gets harder at that as well. Louis bites his lip through his grin and nods his head, crawling over to the middle of the bed. 

"Of course, daddy." He chirps, sitting cross legged in the middle of the bed. 

"Right." Harry says with a curt nod. He's not sure what's supposed to do now, but he supposes at least he's got a start. This is really happening. (Of course when Harry imagined it he always assumed the roles would be switched and Harry would be the compliant baby with a cock up his arse but you know. ~~Whatever~~. _It's happening._ )

"So, um, tell me," He continues, walking over and climbing onto the bed in front of Louis, "Where did you find those knickers?" 

"See, I went to your room to tell you that I was heading out," Harry nods as Louis begins his explanation, hands on his shoulders as he begins to lay him back slowly, eyes on Louis' as he speaks to him. "But you were in the tub and I figured I could just wait, tease you a bit for doing what you were doing in there or I could leave." He says and his voice is all innocence, even the small snicker he gives at ' _doing what you were doing_ ' and Harry finds it really amazing that he can portray it so easily, but he tries his hardest to remain impassive.

"Go on." He encourages softly, fingers playing with the hem of the lace at Louis' hipbone, eyes on his. Louis nods and looks back up at the ceiling as he relays the events to Harry.

"I sat myself on your bed—it's really very comfortable, by the way, I'm quite surprised that I haven't snuck in to cuddle with you and also a little bit offended you haven't invited me in." Louis pouts and Harry's fingers begin trailing up his warm, tan skin slowly, feathery touch drawing patterns on the expanse of his skin softly. Harry looks up at him, fingers pausing. 

"And?" 

"And then I saw some of the lace hung on the corner of your drawer and I was curious so I went over to see what it was and I couldn't help myself when I took them. And they were just my size, which is smaller than you, so I figured, why not?"

"Did you wear them with other men?"

Louis looks down at him confused. "Did you wear them, the knickers, when you were with other men?" Louis looks at him shyly. 

"Tell me about it." Louis just stares.

Harry leans up, whispering in Louis ear then kissing it softly. " _Tell me about it_." 

Harry leans back, trailing his kisses softly down his neck and tracing his lips over his collarbone. "Did they kiss you all over like this, treat you right?" Louis shakes his head and Harry leans up, kissing at the joint of his jaw before pulling up and meeting his eyes.

"Did you call them Daddy?" Louis shakes his head again. "Speak up, baby."

"No, you're my only daddy." Harry smiles. 

"Good," He says, pecking at the corner of his lip. "Now kiss me, alright? Nothing else, just kiss me." Louis' eager and Harry's hiding his nervousness very well—this will be their first kiss. Well, first sober kiss. Harry remembers quite clearly that one night he and Louis got piss drunk and made out a bit. Louis doesn't seem to recall it and neither of them brought it up, but Harry knows that's the night he convinced himself he had a chance with Louis, the night he fell in love with him.

"I—can I, um?" Louis begins, hands curled up like a puppy's paws against his chest as he tries to get the words out. 

Harry smiles softly, placing his hand on Louis' folded wrists. "You can do whatever you want with your hands  _except_ touch yourself, alright?"

Louis' face brightens. "I can touch you?"

"All over." 

Harry smiles and Louis' hands go straight to Harry's shoulders, pulling him down as he leans in. When their lips meet it's a tangle of tongue on tongue and lips on lips and it's just the perfect combination of heated and passionate. Harry's left hand is at Louis rib cage, holding onto him as they kiss and after a few moments of just lips and tongue Harry brings his other hand up and thumbs Louis' nipple, giving pressure before circling it. Louis whines into Harry's mouth, arching up into his touch.

Harry shushes him softly. "It's alright, baby." He pants between kisses, eyes meeting Louis' briefly before leaning back in and kissing him. "Just keep kissing me." His hand begins trailing down Louis' torso until he's palming his crotch softly over the lace, lips working against Louis' passionately as he whines into it. 

Louis gasps. " _Daddy._ "

"Shh, it's alright baby. Now, will you turn around for me?" Harry asks and he doesn't really quite know what he's doing, hasn't thought it through, but he goes along with his spur of the moment outbursts.

Louis does so eagerly, turning over on his hands and knees, sticking his bum up in the air and looking back at Harry hopefully. "Like this?" 

Harry smiles softly. "Yes baby, that's good. Do you know why I asked you to turn around like this?"

Louis bites his lip and this switch of roles is really starting to get to Harry. "Because I've been bad." 

 Harry nods, crawling on his knees behind Louis. "So what does that mean?"

"I need to get punished." 

"And how do you think we should go about that, baby?"

Louis bites his lip. "I think you should spank me, daddy."

Harry doesn't respond, touching at the lace on Louis' bum delicately before flicking his gaze over to Louis'. "Does my baby  _want_ me to spank him or does he deserve it?" _  
_

Louis bites his lip. "He deserves it." Harry's eyes are back on Louis' arse, his fingers tracing over the skin beneath the seam of the lace softly. Louis wiggles away a little, the touch tickling. 

 "I think I'm gonna leave these on you, what do you think about that, love?"  

Louis keens at the nick name. "Whatever you want."

Harry smiles, leaning over and laying his chest on Louis' back, kissing his shoulder softly before whispering in his ear. "Will you count for me, baby?" Louis nods eagerly and Harry leans back, hands massaging Louis' ass.

He doesn't tell Louis when he's about to strike, so when he lifts his hand and smacks his cheek (not as hard as he can, but hard enough) Louis jolts forward at the unexpected but very much welcomed pain, whimpering softly and biting his lip to keep from making any noise. Harry massages the pinking skin and gives a little pinch when Louis doesn't call out the number.

"One." Louis squeaks, looking back at Harry from over his shoulder.

Harry smiles and runs his hand softly over the hot skin. "Good boy." He says, eyes meeting Louis'. "Think you're ready for more?" Louis bites his lip and nods, hiding his face shyly behind his shoulder, eyes only barely visible.

Harry hits harder the next time, and the time after that, and progressively so until he's reached the fifth slap on Louis' right cheek only to turn and do the same to Louis' left. Harry's cautious though, careful that Louis is alright with it and that it doesn't hurt him too much. Louis likes it though, gets a kind of rush from the pain and the fact that it's  _Harry_. He's so engulfed in the feeling of Harry and his heat and his hands and his caring, praising words that he really doesn't want Harry to stop, would be fine with it if he spanked him for the rest of his life. Which is good because Harry doesn't think he ever wants to stop. The rosiness of Louis  _fantastic_ arse and the feel of heat beneath his hands is enough to make him crazy, and that's excluding the little whimpers and whines Louis makes after every slap and the long gaps between. They're both horny and impatient and Louis' hard and leaking inside his blue lace thong and Harry's hard in his sweats, but he keeps it cool, doesn't want to rush it even though he actually really does want to rush it because _fuck_ he wants to fuck Louis. He needs to. He has to. He is going to.

Louis whines when it's over and Harry's hands are left still on both of his heated cheeks. Louis breathes in hard pants when Harry pulls the lace over them and it's a kind of pain that is _so_ welcome and  _so_ good tears begin to sprout in his eyes because he's horny and he _really_ needs Harry right now.  _So_ bad. (Bad enough to cry for it, or lack of it, apparently.)

So that's what Louis does. He turns his head back to look at Harry as his pulls his knickers down his thighs, tears in his eyes as he watches and Louis just looks so fucked over Harry can't help that he gets hard at his disheveled state, properly desperate. Louis chokes out a sob.

"Daddy,  _please_." He whines, hands clenching the bed sheets and biting his lip to keep himself from rutting back against Harry's sweats just to feel  _something_. 

Harry doesn't say anything, only leans over with a hand on Louis' right bum cheek as he kisses Louis' temple softly, pulling away by only a centimeter and looking at Louis with soft eyes. "Where's your lube, baby?" He asks softly, hand combing back stray strands of Louis' fringe. 

Louis stays silent, the tears in his eyes welling up even more. 

"You can talk baby, come on." Harry soothes softly, petting his hair back. He leans in to whisper at Louis' ear, "I can't fuck you unless you tell me, baby. That's what you want, isn't it? My cock up your ass?" Louis whines softly, teeth biting harder into his bottom lip. Harry runs his hand softly over Louis' bum cheek and he gasps under his touch, eyes fluttering shut. 

" _Daddy,_ " Harry's rubbing soft circles over the heated skin with his thumb now, watching as Louis' face screws in pain and pleasure. "In the top drawer." He pants, eyes still screwed shut and eyebrows furrowed as he whines and pants softly beneath Harry's touch. Harry leans in and places another kiss at his temple before pulling off the bed and reaching into the top drawer of Louis' nightstand. 

When he finds it alongside a few very obscene looking toys Harry's never even known existed, he shoves to drawer shut and shucks off his sweats before hopping back onto the bed quickly. He quickly gets enough lube on his fingers making a mess on the bed, but not quite caring as he pets over Louis' bum softly. "You ready, baby?" He asks softly to which Louis responds with a rather eager nod, head turning over his shoulder to look at Harry. 

Harry's hand is at the top of his bum already, pulling his cheeks apart carefully, meeting Louis' gaze briefly before he looking back and inserting a finger carefully. Harry's not really done this much at all ever for anyone else before so this is a double-ended new experience for everyone. Actually just Harry. It's really not long at all before Louis' whining and shoving back softly against Harry's slow moving finger, begging for more. Who would Harry be if he didn't comply?

He adds another finger, building a rhythm both slow enough to be torturous and fast enough to leave Louis begging for it. Which is exactly what he does. His eyes are screwed shut but his head is still turned and Harry can see all the pleasure that his simple fingers are feeding into Louis' system, crying and begging for more. Louis' panting, chanting a chorus of ' _Daddy_ ' s and ' _Please, please, please_ ' s with so much desperation in his voice and on his face that Harry thinks if he doesn't do something soon they may both end up cumming before anything  _really_ happens and Harry most definitely is not going to let that happen.  _  
_

He pulls his fingers out, not daring to venture to a third for fear of an early ending and reaches over to Louis' nightstand for a condom, shushing Louis as he whines softly in desperation. Without much delay, Harry's got the condom on and is beginning to lube himself up when Louis shoves himself back, bum sliding across the covered tip of Harry's dick. Harry's eyes widen and screw shut at the sensation—Harry might be really good at keeping himself under control without a touch for long periods of time (having always usually getting rather embarrassingly large boners in public or around Louis), but it's been an extremely long time since he's had any and he's really truly afraid he might blow any second now and much too soon.

He finishes lubing himself up quickly, kneeling behind Louis and grabbing at his hips as he lines himself up. "You sure about this, baby?" Louis nods, bloodshot eyes on Harry's concerned ones. Harry nods. "Alright." He says before lining himself up once again.

When he enters Louis, slowly and just barely with the head of his dick, it's probably the most surreal thing Harry's ever felt. And probably the best. Louis' bum is warm and tight and just about everything Harry could have ever dreamed of (and has). He sucks in and involuntary breath of pleasure and Louis does too, eyes fighting to keep open as he stares at Harry. When Harry's in all the way he doesn't hesitate to begin moving, slowly at first, seconds passing between every slap of skin before building a quicker rhythm that has both him and Louis holding out for more. 

They're both panting now and Harry's trying really hard, thrusting with everything he has, to find Louis' sweet spot and he knows he's found it when Louis' shoulders drop and he cries out a broken " _Daddy!_ ". He turns his focus to reaching that spot with every thrust, keeping his mind off his own pleasure for time's sake until Louis looks back at him, face blotchy and eyes filled with tears before they shut again in broken pleasure. Harry pulls his bottom lip into his mouth, biting roughly as his grip sinks into the skin of Louis' hips. Louis looks back up at Harry, tears still in his eyes and his mouth forms a little pout around his words.

"Daddy,  _please_ , please can I—" Louis' words get cut off by another cry of pleasure and that's when Harry remembers he forbid Louis from touching himself. He feels bad, knowing how bad it must be hurting him by now, but..

"Not yet, baby. You can hold it, yeah?" He pants thrusts getting faster and sloppier, just trying to finish off already, but not too quickly. Louis bites his lip and nods softly, eyes bloodshot. Harry leans over and kisses his shoulder softly, his thrusts getting slow before he pulls back and picks up his rhythm again. "Good boy."

Harry continues his thrusts, fingers spreading Louis' still warm cheeks as he watches himself enter Louis over and over again. Louis turns back too, sniffling and twisting his body to get a look as well. Harry can't help himself when he cums, between Louis' abused hole and his tear stained face Harry was absolutely hopeless. He feels the worst though, pulling out of Louis and discarding of his condom quickly before flipping him onto his back as he whimpers from the emptiness and the harsh rub of the sheets on his cheeks. Really, he hardly gave himself time to enjoy his own orgasm.

Harry doesn't waste a moment, diving in and taking Louis' dick into his mouth hurriedly, not wanting to make Louis wait a single second more. Louis gasps and Harry can tell that it was unexpected and Louis' really,  _really_ sobbing now, hands at Harry's hair as he watches him with watery eyes. Harry's a bit rusty, gag reflex kicking in slightly as he takes Louis in further. He ignores it though and gives it all, going down until his nose nuzzles at Louis' pubes, forcing himself down on Louis' cock. He continues bobbing as fast as he was thrusting, hands holding Louis' waist to keep him still and have a grip on reality. Louis cums when Harry's reached his base again gagging around his tip, Louis' hands clenching at Harry's disheveled curls as the sobs of his intense pleasure rack through his body. 

Harry pulls off slowly, cheeks hollowed before he swallows, leaning back in to lick at Louis softly until he shifts away and pants in discomfort. Harry places a small kiss at the tip of Louis' now flaccid dick before pulling up beside Louis and wrapping his arms around him in a cuddle, placing a soft kiss on his forehead. Harry doesn't want to say the words that are at his throat, knows that it's much too soon even given what they just did together. He just hopes that this wasn't a one-time thing and maybe he'll have a chance to say them later.

Instead he lets the moments of silence that follow pass soundly, petting Louis' hair back as he sniffles under him softly. Louis puts a hand on Harry's chest and scoots away from him, Harry's hold falling easily from him as he watches in confusion. Louis wipes at his eye and huffs a laugh before speaking. 

"I'm not a dog, Harry." Louis' smiling up at him and Harry knows he's only trying to move on from what's just happened without being awkward. Harry gives him his best confused look. 

"I certainly hope not. Don't know how I'd go about explaining to my mum I'm a beastialit-ist." Louis rolls his eyes but cracks a smile anyway, shaking his head as Harry looks at him happily.

"You know what I think you were better off petting my hair." 

"Does that mean I get to cuddle you?" Harry flirts with a cheeky smile. 

Louis rolls his eyes. "Shut up." He scoots into Harry's arms and rests his head on his chest. They've both got their breath back and Louis likes the rhythm of Harry's breathing, slow and soothing, but they're both thinking of so much right now there's not a chance of sleep anytime soon. Okay that's actually probably a lie. 

After a little while more of silence and breathing, Harry speaks up with a new found thought revelation. "Louis?"

"Yeah?" He answers softly, relaxed and dazed by sleep.

"That guy I kicked out earlier, he's not gonna kill me or anything, right?" Louis laughs against Harry's chest, sighing comically after.

"Well he's a bit of a pro wrestling fan." 

"Fuck."

Louis laughs again, turning Harry over on his back and laying on his front. Harry looks up at him confused. "You? Will do, babe. Anytime." He winks, leaning in and capturing Harry's lips in a snog. It's slow enough to enjoy but heated enough to get things going and soon enough they're both going on hard again. Louis pulls away and Harry's looks dazed.

"I'm on top this time." And Harry can't help but brighten up at that, eyes fluttering in excitement as Louis straddles his stomach and leans in for another kiss. He pulls away and begins placing soft kisses down Harry's torso, Harry's hand running through Louis' soft hair, thinking. Louis bites on the side of his stomach and Harry flinches and moans at the slight painful pleasure of the love bite, his other hand in his own hair as he begins to pant softly.

Louis makes his way lower, licking, sucking, and nipping occasionally until he's reached his dick, placing soft, dry kisses on the length of it. 

"Pro wrestling?" Harry pants, eyes on the ceiling as his hand runs through Louis' hair. Louis doesn't answer, just gives a kitten lick to the side of his dick before trailing his kisses lower on Harry's length. "You pick the worst guys, you know that? Hasn't he ever heard of football?" 

Louis peppers kisses up the length of Harry's dick before pulling away. "Shut up, Harry." He says before taking him in without warning. It's unsure if Louis was trying to shut Harry up with what he was pursuing for the second time that night, but Harry was most definitely  _not_ quiet after that and their neighbors may or may not call the cops or complain or something about a seemingly crying child crying  _Daddy_ all night long, but, you know, whatever. 

~~(They fucked.)~~

**Author's Note:**

> **Posted off queue**


End file.
